


The Curse of the Floof

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Floof Fluff, Rumbelle Fluffapalooza, Skin Deep Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gideon learns the hard way that somethings can't be easily fixed.





	The Curse of the Floof

Belle would admit to not being the most observant person first thing in the morning, but there was definitely something odd about Gideon today. She took another sip of tea and it hit her.

“Gid, why are you wearing that beanie?”

It was warm enough not to need a woolly hat. Rumple had packed away his thermals last week, and he was terrible for feeling the cold. He was still wearing socks to bed, because if he tried to warm his feet on Belle during the night, she’d wake up with a yelp loud enough to rouse the house.

Gid shrugged; “Fashion statement.”

She knew that tone. Gid had inherited it from Rumple, the ‘I’ve done something silly and I don’t want to talk about it’ tone. She didn’t let Rumple get away with it, and she wasn’t going to let Gid think he could either. She hummed and fixed him with the Look that she had long since perfected on Rumple. Gid squirmed, he wasn’t as practised as resisting as his Papa. With a deep sigh he pulled the hat from his head.

“Don’t laugh.”

Belle managed not to, just.

“Oh, Gid what happened?”

Gid’s hair was always on the fluffy side. He’d got a mix of her curls and his Papa’s general floofiness, but today his hair was puffed up like a bird on a cold morning, or a very angry cat.

“It’s always so,” – he waved his hands around his head as he sought the work he wanted, – “messy. I just wanted it to be under control for once,” – he glanced up at her, - “so, I tried a potion.”

He was braced for her to tell him off, he knew he wasn’t supposed to brew potions on his own. Belle was one hundred per cent certain that Rumple hadn’t helped him with this one.

“Was it Cosmas de Porres?”

Gid frowned; “Yeah, how did you know?”

“Your Papa used it once back in the Dark Castle.” Belle couldn’t control her laughter as she recalled the sight Rumple had been with extra frizzy hair. Gid was grinning now too.

“Was is bad?”

“Oh, it was awful. He sulked for days.”

A deliberate cough from the kitchen door announced Rumple’s arrival.

“I did not sulk. I was merely frustrated that the potion came with no warning that it was not to be used on those with magic.”

Rumple crossed the kitchen pausing to ruffle his son’s crazy hair before he gave Belle a kiss on the cheek.

“He did sulk.”

Rumple stuck his tongue out at Belle, and Gideon rolled his eyes at his parents’ soppiness.

“So, if this happened to you Papa, you must know how to fix it, right?”

Rumple sighed and grabbed the beanie from the table. He tossed it lightly at Gid; “Sorry son, you have to wait until in wears off. You’ll be wearing the hat for four days or so.”

Gid groaned and pulled the hat on over his unruly mop; “Fine,” – he pointed a stern finger at his Papa, - “Try to take any photos and I’ll set them on fire. Okay?”

Rumple held his hand up; “I promise I will take no photos, son.”

Gid gave his Papa a suspicious look, but then nodded; “Right good. I best be off, or I’ll be late for the bus. See you later!”

Once the front door had banged closed Belle turned to Rumple; “You’ve already taken a video, haven’t you?”

Rumple chuckled as he poured himself a cup of tea; “Of course I have sweetheart.”


End file.
